


Living flower in my heart

by Ririsuu_ariya



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, fgo
Genre: Cheap drama, Enkidu gave his life to save Kingu, I Don't Even Know, Kingu was in coma, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririsuu_ariya/pseuds/Ririsuu_ariya
Summary: Kingu was in coma. In case to save his twin brother, Enkidu would sarcificed his life and gave his heart to save Kingu.Without knowing the truth about his brother, Kingu was opening his eyes. Asking where was his brother going and whyhe was left alone. He learnt about the truth that cannot be believed.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Enkidu | False Lancer/Kingu | Lancer
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“ Are you sure about this? The percentage of the success for this surgery is about only 35% , you know?” the doctor said, as he held the paper.

  
“I am really serious. Please save my twin brother!” the green hair man told him, staring through the doctor’s eyes as he was serious about it. He left the room as he picked the flower bouquet.

  
He was heading to room 221, opened the door and put the basket on the table. He sat beside the man who was laying in the bed. He held his small hand and rubbed it softly.

  
“ Please wake up, Kingu…” Enkidu whispered at the weak man. He was his twin brother. He haven’t woke up from his coma for 1,5 year. Enkidu always waited for his brother to wake up. He took care of him everyday, changing his clothes, cleaning the room and always brought new flower everyweek. He wanted to see him badly. The phone rang and he answered it. ¬¬

  
“Yes? I’m on hospital. Ah I forget, yes, I will be there soon. Please wait for me..”  
He hang the phone and rubbing Kingu’s head, “I’m leaving, Kingu.”

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The man was waiting in front of the store, staring at his gold watch, Enkidu called him, he was running to come there at the time. The blonde man looked at him and stared to his watch again.

  
“ Well, you’re late for 2 minutes. You have to treat me dinner tonight!” Gilgamesh smirked.

  
Enkidu pouted, “ Well only for tonight, I will buy you the best dinner ever. You wont ever forget about it!” Then they was heading on the restaurant. It was very expensive dinner but Enkidu didn’t mind to use his money for it. Only for his boyfriend. After dinner, they were standing on balcony of the hotel. They were looking at night sky.

  
“It’s so beautiful.” Enkidu said, Gilgamesh stood beside him as drinking his wine.

  
“So how about your brother?” He asked.

  
“He’s still in coma. Doctor said that he may not be helped.”  
“…Why dony you just give up on him already?”

  
Enkidu raised his head, showing his teary eyes to the man, “He’s my only family I ever have. I don’t want to let him go..”  
“Just face the reality and let him go! You cant do anything to save him anyway!”

  
“I know… but he is my brother..” Enkidu hugged the man and put his head on his temple. He closed his eyes as he listened to his heartbeat.

“It’s a good sound. I feel so close to you like this, Gil.”

  
Gilgamesh hugged him back and rubbed Enkidu’s hair. Enkidu faced him and going closer and gave him a kiss.

  
_It was my last kiss for you, Gil._

The next day, Enkidu woke up and looked Gilgamesh still sleeping beside him. He was hugging Enkidu in his sleep. Enkidu smiled and touched the blonde face. Gilgamesh was very cute in sleeping face. He let go the hug and left the letter on the table. He left the room. Gilgamesh woke up 2 hours later. He found out Enkidu wasn’t there and he found the letter.

  
“Enkidu…?”

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
Enkidu entered the room and met the doctor there. The doctor didn’t agreed with his choice but Enkidu was serious. If it’s for his brother, he will do everything, even he will give his life to save him. He was laying on the bed.

  
“I will ask you one more time. Are you serious about this?” Doctor asked.

  
Enkidu nodded, “Yes, please…”

  
“Fine…” Doctor said as he put the injection on his hand.

_Kingu, I will save you. As a brother, I will always protect you with my all. However I’m sorry, you will be alone when you wake the next day. I’m sorry I cant be your side again for now on._   
_Gil, I’m sorry for not telling you about my choice. I love you so much. So much. Please live happily and forget about me. Goodbye._

  
It was dark.

A week later, Kingu started to wake. He moved his fingers and opened his eyes. He was alone in the room. He still felt weak and couldn’t move a lot. He just stared the wall in front of him.  
Where am i?

He still couldn’t remember everything. He looked at the flowers in the table, it was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor checked up Kingu’s heartbeat and checked his eyes and mouth. He was getting better from the first day he woke up. He was able to sit now and he ate his meals properly. However deep inside, he felt something missing. The only one he met only the doctor. Noone came to see him.

  
“Doctor! Where’s my oniisan?” He asked and made the doctor’s eyes wide opened. “Those flowers… he brought it here right? That’s the flower he likes the most but it’s already dead. Where is he?”

  
“H-he… he is going..”  
“Where?”

  
“Ehm, he will come back sooner. You need to take a rest so you could leave the hospital.” Doctor stared at the nurse, they just couldn’t tell it because Kingu was awake from his coma and still recovering.

  
Kingu laid on his bed and looked at the window. He looked the blue sky and he let out a sigh. “It’s a nice day.” He tried to sleep but he just couldn’t feel like to. He keep staring at the flower. The dead petals were falling in the ground. Someone knocked and opened the door. Kingu almost jumped on his bed.

“Oniisan!”

  
It was a woman, she wore a suit and brought a flower bouquet. She stared at Kingu confusingly. “Oniisan?”

“Who are you?” Kingu asked as he looked at her with annoying stares.

  
“I’m Siduri. Gilgamesh’s assistant. I come here to bring you a flower as gift. Congraluation, Kingu!” she said.

  
“Gilgamesh? H-he.. oniisan’s boyfriend..”

  
“You know about Gilgamesh?”

  
“I haven’t met him in person but oniisan always talked about him.”

  
“I guess, he couldn’t come here because he’s busy at office.”

  
“Is my oniisan there too? Um.. Enkidu..?”

  
“H-he.. isn’t there.”

  
“Where is he? It’s strange that I haven’t seen him around.”

  
Siduri gave the flower to him, “Here, I heard that you like these flowers.”

  
Kingu handed the flowers and he couldn’t say anything. Siduri also brought some fruits and snacks. She sliced them and gave them to Kingu. “Please eat it and get well soon. I’m leaving now.” She said and bow to him as she left. Kingu put the flowers on the table and ate the fruits. He was focused on recovering so he could the hospital soon.

One week passed, Kingu was already allowed to leave the hospital. He didn’t ask to pay the bills and there was a car waiting him to bring him home. He was still upset. He didn’t see Enkidu yet and now he wasn’t the one who waiting him to pick him home. He felt something weird. They are hiding something from me.

  
.  
.  
.

  
The car stopped in front of his apartement building and the driver helped him brought his stuffs. He even gave the home key to Kingu, making him thinking that Enkidu absolutely wasn’t there. He opened the door and put his stuffs on the floor. The rooms were clean and little bit dusty. It looked like no one lived in the building. He looked around, checking every rooms. Enkidu’s stuffs were in there, his clothes, his books, even his diary. Kingu couldn’t dare to open the diary, Enkidu always forbidden him to read his diary. It was privacy.

  
He also looked at kitchen and bathroom. He found the shampoo that Enkidu used. He looked outside the window. He went to balcony and almost all flowers that they were planting together were dead. There was only one flower that still alive. He went to kitchen and grab some waters for watering the flower.

  
_Damnit, you shouldn’t let flowers died, oniisan._

He sat in living room, staring outside. He felt his heart beating little bit faster from usually. He felt a bit lonely. In his usual days, he could nag at Enkidu for some things he did. He would nag at him for letting the flowers died if he could. However, before that, he wanted to see Enkidu. He closed his eyes and felt asleep.

At midnight, Kingu was awake His room was dark and he let the window opened. He got up and closed the window. He sighed. Then, he head up to kitchen to make dinner. Fortunately he found some eggs and rice. Then it’s the menu for tonight.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
It was already two weeks from the day he left the hospital. He tried to find some information about Enkidu from the doctor and his friends. None of them knew about it. The only person he didn’t ask was Gilgamesh. However it was almost imposible to meet him. He started to feel suspicious. Why no one knows where Enkidu went.

Today, he tried to meet Gilgamesh again in his office. He waited in main gate, as he saw the blonde hair man walked. Some people called him and Kingu finally met Gilgamesh today. He walked to him and block his way. Gilgamesh looked at him shockingly. Kingu exactly looked similar with Enkidu, except their color eyes and Kingu’s facial expression was a bit ferocious. Gilgamesh didn’t want to see this person anymore, but Kingu didn’t know that.

  
“What do you want here?” Gilgamesh asked, felt annoyed.

  
“I want to ask you about Enkidu. Do you know where he is?”

  
“Huh? You dont know?”

  
“Know what?”

Gilgamesh smirked and left him. Kingu tried to prevent him but Gilgamesh ignored him. “Leave! I cant stand to see that stupid face again!”

“…Stupid?”

He couldn’t get any information about Enkidu. He looked down and sighed.

Gilgamesh felt very upset, even Siduri can feel it. He was more pissed today. Siduri put the coffee on his table. She couldn’t have any courage to ask him.

“Boss! Are you here?” A white hair man asked as he opened the door.  
“Good morning, Merlin!” Siduri greeted him.

  
“Morning, Siduri! What a nice hair you have today. It smells nice lke a flower..”

  
“Please stop it, Merlin!”

  
“Woah, nice to see boss in office. I haven’t seen you for 2 weeks you know?” Merlin pouted a bit.

  
Gilgamesh sighed, “ What do you want?”

  
“So, it’s about the meeting for today. I need some approval from you.”

  
Gilgamesh took his pen and read the papers.

  
“It’s a little bit empty without that green boi here eh” Merlin murmured, making Gilgamesh stared at him with anger. Siduri immediately pinched Merlin’s arm. He suddenly that he said something wrong.

  
“I-I’m sorry boss… I was careless, hehe.”

  
“Get lost!”

  
Merlin and Siduri then left the room. “That was scary.”

  
“You need to fix your manner, Merlin.”

  
“Hehe sorry. So wanna eat lunch together today, milady?”

  
“No.”  
.

.

.

.

The next day, Kingu tried to meet Gilgamesh again. He wanted to know about his words yesterday. He have to know where was his brother now. He couldn’t wait for next time. He saw Siduri and Merlin in the office and he asked them.

  
“Excuse me, is Gilgamesh here?” the green man asked, making them surprising. Merlin pointed at Kingu.

  
“W-wait… Enkidu!? You’re alive!??” He screamed a bit.

  
“Wait, Merlin!!”

  
“Alive? ‘Enkidu’s alive?’ W-what do you mean?” Kingu was surprised.

  
“Eh? You’re not Enkidu?”

  
“What do you mean? Enkidu is dead?” Kingu trembled. He stepped back and left.

  
“Wait, Kingu!” Siduri tried to call him.

  
“Kingu?” Merlin asked. Siduri was very pissed on him.

Kingu cant think straight. He almost hit the people that were passing at him. He murmured. He still didn’t believe it. His only brother, his only family, was dead. He keep telling himself it wasn’t true. He hit someone in front of him and fallen.

  
“What are you doing here?”

  
“G-gilgamesh?”

  
“Get lost from my sight!” Gilgamesh commanded.

  
“W-wait… I want to know! Is it true? That Enkidu is dead?”

  
“You are really stupid huh? You two are truly stupid. He sacrificed his life for you. What a foolish! ”  
Kingu couldn’t say anything. He tried to make his mind straight. He still couldn’t believe it.

  
“Tch, get lost! Don’t even show your face in front of me again!”

  
….

Kingu shed a tear.

“That’s a lie,right?”


End file.
